Continuación de Un Sueño
by Kathleen Kyros
Summary: Historia (Cuentos Cortos) Tomoyo x Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom:** Card Captor Sakura.

 **Tipo de relato:** Historia (Cuentos Cortos)

 **Capítulos:** 10.

 **Autor:** Kathleen Kyros.

 **Pareja:** Tomoyo x Sakura.

 **Título** **:**

 **Continuación** **de Un Sueño.**

 **Prólogo.**

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto tengo 17 años y vivo en Japón la Ciudad de Tomoeda, curso en la secundaria Seiju 2do año y tengo un hermano de 24 años que se llama Touya, el cual estudia Ingeniería Civil en Inglaterra con su amigo Yukito hace 5 años que el se fue a pesar que lo extraño mucho, mantenemos contacto mediante mail. El conmigo y Yukito de vez en cuando hablan frecuentemente conmigo.

Vivo con mi padre Fujitaka el es profesor en una Universidad en Tokio y es arqueólogo y con Kero mi guardián Solar, sin problema alguno ya que mi padre sabe de la existencia de el y Yue.

Yue...

También vive con uno es mi juez, mi guardián lunar siempre tan atento conmigo el trabaja en un cafetín en Tokio ya que yo lo separe de Yukito hace 5 años por el cual vive como un ser humano normal en un cuerpo a parte a pesar que aún conserva sus poderes mágicos.

Tengo una prima y amiga que se llama Tomoyo hace 6 años que estoy enamorada de ella...

A, pesar que ella esta enamorada de Lee Shaoran, un chico que hace tiempo atrás era mi rival de las cartas Clow y con el tiempo se fue volviendo mi amigo pero ahora a sido un tormento para mi ya que es mi enemigo en secreto por el amor de ella, pero aun asi estoy condenada a fingir que todo está bien y que los apoyo ya que esta mal que la ame porque es mi prima y mi amiga, pues jamás ella me vería de la forma que yo quiero, ya que me ve como una amiga a parte que soy su prima.

Si tan solo algún día mi sueño se haría realidad...

De tener el amor de ella...

Este es el inicio de mi historia.

 **Continuará.**

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Hola jajajaja, decidí hacer una continuación a mi oneshot "Un Sueño" de esta excelente parejita ojala les guste.**

 **Dudas, Reviews, Tomatazos, Sugerencias y Quejas manden pm...**

 **Que viva el yuri! :D**

 **Tomoyo x Sakura.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fandom:** Card Captor Sakura.

 **Tipo de relato:** Historia (Cuentos Cortos)

 **Capítulos:** 10.

 **Autor:** Kathleen Kyros.

 **Pareja:** Tomoyo x Sakura.

 **Título** **:**

 **Continuación** **de Un Sueño.**

 **Chapter 1.**

 **Recuerdos del Pasado.**

Sakura se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos pensando lo que había pasado el día de ayer en la escuela, todo por aquel estúpido niño que había regresado de Inglaterra el cual era la Reencarnación del Mago Clow si tan solo ese niño no hubiera regresado tal vez, tuviera una oportunidad…

Con ella…

Suspiro recordando lo que había sucedido el día de ayer en la mañana.

 **Flashback.**

_¿Sabías que Eriol regreso de Inglaterra?_ murmuro una adolescente de pelo purpura a una castaña de ojos verdes con un leve rubor en su rostro de porcelana, quien se sorprendió por la pregunta que le hacia su amiga cuando estaba a punto de contestar la chica murmuro en un tono lleno de alegría:

_¡Me ama!_

_¡Se me declaro Eriol, Sakura!_

La castaña quedo pasmada al escuchar lo que le dijo la chica no podía creer lo que escuchaba su corazón se había detenido por completo, estaba que se desmayaba o incluso que huía de aquel lugar como era posible que Tomoyo actuara de esa forma y que Eriol haya regresado y se le declare a ella, cuando ella pensaba confesarle a la chica de pelo purpura que la amaba con todo su ser y que le dolía pues ocultar este amor secreto por temor de perder su amistad nunca tuvo el valor de decirle pero bueno ya que ella no le correspondía tan solo la veía como una amiga y hermana, desgraciadamente era un sueño del cual estaba condenada a conformarse pero bueno que podía hacer si tan solo hubiera una esperanza…

Lo cual dudaba ya que era difícil con el regreso de Eriol, salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de su amiga quien la miraba con una mirada llena de preocupación en su rostro:

_ ¿Sakura que te pasa?_

_Has estado como fuera de sí, ni siquiera prestas atención a lo que te digo…_ agrego la chica en un tono lleno de preocupación.

_Nada…_mintió la castaña con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro y lo cual rápidamente se apresuró a decir ya que su amiga la miraba con una mirada llena de desconfianza en su rostro: Me alegra que Eriol haya vuelto, se ve que te ama Tomoyo…_ al decir esto último agrego: Tengo que irme, hoy me toca hacer los deberes del hogar ya que mi padre no estará en casa y Touya se quedara hasta tarde con Yukito._

_ Oh…_ tan solo atinó a decir la adolescente con una mirada llena de decepción en su rostro cosa que no fue notada por la castaña._ Nos vemos mañana Sakura. Cuídate…_

 **Fin del Flashback.**

No se percató que por haber estado perdida en sus pensamientos había tropezado con Tomoyo la cual la sujeto por ambos hombros con fuerza impidiendo que se cayera quien tan solo la miraba con una mirada llena de preocupación en su rostro.

 **Continuará.**

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **¿Que pasara?**

 **Averiguarlo** **en el siguiente capitulo...**

 **Que viva el yuri! :D**

 **Tomoyo x Sakura.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fandom:** Card Captor Sakura.

 **Tipo de relato:** Historia (Cuentos Cortos)

 **Capítulos:** 10.

 **Autor:** Kathleen Kyros.

 **Pareja:** Tomoyo x Sakura.

 **Título** **:**

 **Continuación** **de Un Sueño.**

 **Chapter 2.**

 **Respuestas.**

No se percató que por haber estado perdida en sus pensamientos había tropezado con Tomoyo la cual la sujeto por ambos hombros con fuerza impidiendo que se cayera quien tan solo la miraba con una mirada llena de preocupación en su rostro.

_¡Tomoyo!._ murmuro con una mirada llena de sorpresa en su rostro la castaña.

_¿Que te pasa?, te vi distraída y si no es por mi juraría que te hubieras matado, de hace días has actuado raro he incluso andas como ida no pareces tu Sakura..._ pregunto la joven mientras miraba a su amiga estudiándola para ver que era lo que le pasaba.

La castaña se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza avergonzadamente ya que no sabia que decirle pero aun así se armo de valor y alzo su mirada centrándose en ella y respondió:

_Tomoyo... es que tu me..._ trago saliva ya que temía como fuera a reaccionar ella cuando estaba a punto de continuar aparece Shaoran interrumpiéndolas por completo.

_¡TOMOYO!._ grito el ambarino con un rubor en sus mejillas._ ¡Es tarde ya esta por empezar clases! ¡Vamos!._ agrego tomando a la joven pelo purpura quien se encontraba desconcertada por lo que había pasado por el brazo jalándola hacia adentro de la secundaria.

 **Continuará.**

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Y... cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo lo daña todo Shaoran, ¿no?, ¿Lograra algún día Sakura conquistar el amor de Tomoyo?**

 **Averiguarlo** **en el siguiente capitulo...**

 **Que viva el yuri! :D**

 **Tomoyo x Sakura.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fandom:** Card Captor Sakura.

 **Tipo de relato:** Historia (Cuentos Cortos)

 **Capítulos:** 10.

 **Autor:** Kathleen Kyros.

 **Pareja:** Tomoyo x Sakura.

 **Título** **:**

 **Continuación** **de Un Sueño.**

 **Chapter 3.**

 **Celos.**

Una mirada de decepción apareció en el rostro de la castaña, aunque sintió una punzada de celos ante tal escena cosa que no fue notada por la otra chica. Como era posible que ese estúpido de Shaoran el cual también se notaba lo perdidamente enamorado que estaba de Tomoyo apareciera cuando estaba a punto de declararle a la joven pelo purpura lo mucho que la amaba pero bueno que podía hacer quizás en otra oportunidad o algún día le diría que la amaba...

Suspiro antes de gritar: ¡Es tarde!._ dicho esto empezó a correr hacia adentro de la secundaria.

Cuando llegaron hacia el aula de clases Shaoran soltó a Tomoyo y la miro fijamente antes de murmurar: Tenemos una charla pendiente._ agacho la cabeza al notar la mirada de molestia que tenia la joven en su rostro y vio que le había dejado una marca roja en el brazo entonces se apresuro a disculparse con una mirada llena de vergüenza en su rostro:

_ Perdóname... No quise lastimarte, no quería ... este... yo ... _ cuando iba a continuar fueron interrumpidos por el profesor Terada quien los miraba desde el interior del aula ya que estos se encontraban en la puerta y aun no habían entrado._

_ Señor Lee, Señorita Daidouji , ¿no piensan entrar a clases?, bonita hora de venir a clases..._

Ambos se sonrojaron y miraron al profesor con una mirada llena de vergüenza en sus rostros entonces Tomoyo se disculpo con una mirada de disculpa en su rostro:

_ Lo siento._ suspiro antes de continuar: _ Por mi culpa Lee y Sakura que debe venir por ahí atrás se retardaron... Profesor._

Terada los miro con una mirada de molestia en su rostro entonces asintió con la cabeza indicando que pueden entrar.

_ Espero que la señorita Kinomoto no tarde entonces._ murmuro haciéndose a un lado para que entraran al aula de clases._

 **Continuará.**

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **¿Donde estará Sakura? T.T**

 **Averiguarlo** **en el siguiente capitulo...**

 **Que viva el yuri! :D**

 **Tomoyo x Sakura.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fandom:** Card Captor Sakura.

 **Tipo de relato:** Historia (Cuentos Cortos)

 **Capítulos:** 10.

 **Autor:** Kathleen Kyros.

 **Pareja:** Tomoyo x Sakura.

 **Título** **:**

 **Continuación** **de Un Sueño.**

 **Chapter 4.**

 **La discusión.**

El día transcurrió rápido y llego la hora de salida de clases entonces Sakura no había aparecido en clases lo cual preocupo a Tomoyo, cosa que fue notada por Shaoran quien dejo de guardar sus libros en su morral para acercarse a hablar con ella.

_¿Que te pasa?._ frunció el ceño antes de continuar._ te noto preocupada..._

_Sakura._ suspiro Tomoyo._

Una mirada de molestia apareció en el rostro de Shaoran antes de ocultar su molestia rápidamente con una mirada de falsa preocupación.

_¿Que pasa con Kinomoto?._ sonrió con preocupación falsamente al preguntar eso._

—¿Que pasa de que con Kinomoto? _ pregunto visiblemente enfadada_. ¡NO ENTRO A CLASES Y ESO ME PREOCUPA LEE! —grito indignada.

 _Shaoran_ miro en estado de shock a Tomoyo por su reacción.

_ Tomoyo. No quise incomodar con mi pregunta... este yo..._ titubeo nerviosamente el ambarino temeroso por la actitud de la chica._

—¿YO QUE? _ pregunto visiblemente enfadada_. ¡ADEMAS LO QUE PASE ENTRE SAKURA Y YO NO ES TU PROBLEMA! — grito colérica señalándolo acusadoramente._

_ Pero Tomoyo..._ insistió el chico asustado._

_ Apártate Lee..._ ladro la chica con fastidio._ veo que no te importa Sakura._ dicho esto ultimo lo empujo a un lado para tomar sus cosas._ de ser así no puedo tratarte mas._ agrego con firmeza esto desapareciendo por la puerta del salón por completo dejando a Lee con una mirada incrédula en su rostro._

Desconocido para ambos una figura misteriosa había presenciado lo que había pasado entonces sonrío maliciosamente.

_ Me parece que esta chica ama a la maestra de las cartas Sakura y el descendiente de Clow ama a la chica._ murmuro para si mismo._

_ Interesante. ¡Deimos!._ llamo la figura misteriosa.-

_ ¿Si, amo?._ pregunto una figura alada que apareció en una nube de magia._

_ ¿Hiciste lo que te ordene?._ pregunto esperando una respuesta._

_ Tenemos a la maestra de las cartas vigilada, en un descuido nos llevaremos el libro y las cartas._ sonrío siniestramente la figurada alada._ Ademas sera un placer deshacerme lentamente de la manera mas cruel y dolorosa de Kerberos y Yue..._

_ Perfecto._ dicho esto río siniestramente la figura misteriosa._

Sakura en su camino a clases recibió una llamada telefónica de Eriol lo cual la dejo pensando por ese motivo se devolvió para dirigirse a la casa de este y no entro a clases.

_¿Que querrá hablar Eriol conmigo?._ se preguntaba para si misma mentalmente.

Sea lo que fuera estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

 **Continuará.**

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **¿Que hablara Eriol con Sakura? T.T**

 **Averiguarlo** **en el siguiente capitulo...**

 **Que viva el yuri! :D**

 **Tomoyo x Sakura.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fandom:** Card Captor Sakura.

 **Tipo de relato:** Historia (Cuentos Cortos)

 **Capítulos:** 10.

 **Autor:** Kathleen Kyros.

 **Pareja:** Tomoyo x Sakura.

 **Título** **:**

 **Continuación** **de Un Sueño.**

 **Chapter 5.**

 **Sentimientos revelados.**

Cuando llego a la entrada de la mansión de Eriol toco el timbre ansiosamente esperando a que alguno le abriera la puerta.

Abrió la puerta de la entrada principal Nakuru quien la saludo haciéndola entrar hacia adentro.

_Hola Sakura. pasa Eriol, te espera en el despacho de el..._

_ Nakuru._ respondió la castaña con un asentimiento de cabeza y entro hacia adentro de la mansión seguida por Nakuru quien cerro la puerta tras de ella lentamente.

Llegaron hacia la puerta del despacho de Eriol la cual Nakuru abrió lentamente dejando ver a Eriol quien estaba sentado en el interior del mismo, haciéndose a un lado para que ella entre al despacho.

_Déjanos solos._ ordeno la reencarnación del mago Clow.- Hola Sakura._ saludo el chico con una sonrisa misteriosa en su rostro mientras miraba a la castaña fijamente desde donde estaba sentado._

_ Siéntate por favor._ agrego esto ultimo el.

_ Hola._ contesto ella._ Gracias, ¿De que querías hablar?, Dime..._ agrego ella jalando una silla de la mesa para sentarse centrando su atención en el._

Eriol tan solo la miro por un momento y contesto:

_ Sobre Tomoyo deseo hablar contigo._

Esta respuesta desconcertó a Sakura por completo quien se sonrojo inevitablemente por completo ya que cada vez que le mencionaban a la chica o le hablaban de ella el corazón sentía que se le iba a salir por completo y no podía evitar sonrojarse ya que su debilidad era esa chica.

Cosa que no paso desapercibida por Eriol quien tan solo sonrio socarronamente.

_¿Tomoyo?._ pregunto con desconcierto la castaña._

_ Si._ respondió Eriol estudiando lentamente su reaccion.

_ Dime..._ contesto nerviosamente ella._

Eriol suspiro profundamente y la miro por un momento entonces murmuro:

_ Se que te gusta Tomoyo y no puedes evitar a veces dejarlo al descubierto, pero te molesta que Shaoran este también enamorado de ella._

Y, seguramente también te molesta que a mi me guste ella._ pensó con tristeza el chico._

_ ¿Que?._ grito levantándose por completo de golpe de la mesa totalmente sorprendida por su pregunta cosa que no le extraño a Eriol quien tan solo suspiro.

\- Sakura..._ no deberías reaccionar así, si te gusta no deberías ocultarlo lo que no entiendo es porque no se lo dices..._ sonrío con pesar al decir esto ultimo._ Estoy seguro que Tomoyo lo entenderá, ademas quien no se enamorara de una mujer tan bella como ella..._ agrego esto ultimo el.

La castaña se sonrojo al escuchar lo que el dijo y lo miro con una mirada llena de amargura antes de suspirar profundamente y entonces respondió:

_ Si la amo, ¿y, que?, ademas dudo que me corresponda..._ trago saliva antes de continuar: _ Después de todo ella ama a Shaoran..._

Eriol negó con la cabeza lentamente y contesto con una mirada llena de simpatía en su rostro:

_ La ama, pero ella a el no mas bien lo quiere como un amigo._ tomo una bocanada de aire y agrego: Deberías decírselo seguro te corresponderá._

_ Ojala._ suspiro ella._

Eriol tan solo sonrío misteriosamente.

Tomoyo llego a su casa y suspiro mientras entraba al comedor de su casa dejando su saco y su bolso sobre la mesa del comedor.

No noto que su madre estaba adentro y esta al verla se acerco y la abrazo tomándola por sorpresa.

_ Hola hija._ te esperaba, tenemos que hablar._ agrego esto ultimo mirándola con expresión seria en su rostro sin romper el abrazo que le daba.

 **Continuará.**

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **¿Que pasara? T.T**

 **Averiguarlo** **en el siguiente capitulo...**

 **Que viva el yuri! :D**

 **Tomoyo x Sakura.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fandom:** Card Captor Sakura.

 **Tipo de relato:** Historia (Cuentos Cortos)

 **Capítulos:** 10.

 **Autor:** Kathleen Kyros.

 **Pareja:** Tomoyo x Sakura.

 **Título** **:**

 **Continuación** **de Un Sueño.**

 **Chapter 6.**

 **Revelaciones.**

_ Hola hija._ te esperaba, tenemos que hablar._ agrego esto ultimo mirándola con expresión seria en su rostro sin romper el abrazo que le daba.

Tomoyo se sorprendió por lo que dijo su madre ya que no se esperaba que esta quisiera hablar con ella, y por el tono con la mirada que lo dijo supuso que debía ser algo serio, entonces respondió:

_ Dime madre._

_ Trata sobre Sakura y tu persona hija._ simplemente contesto la castaña._

_ ¿ Sakura y mi persona?_ repitió extrañada la joven pelo purpura._ ¿Que ocurre mama?_ agrego ella con preocupación._

Sonomi suspiro y la miro con tristeza, entonces respondió lentamente:

_ No se como lo tomes hija, por eso pienso si decírtelo o no._

Tomoyo se molesto por la respuesta de su madre y respondió con impaciencia:

_ Habla ya madre._

La castaña miro a su hija y respondió lentamente sorprendiendo a Tomoyo por su revelación quien la miro en estado de shock:

_ Sakura esta enamorada de ti, de hace mucho tiempo y evidentemente eso le afecta... en el sentido que no esta junta contigo como novia, ya sabes por eso actúa como rara y no te dice porque teme perder tu amistad, si la amas hija cosa que se que es así... así lo niegues, dile._

_ SSakura me am-a, ¿wtf?._ tartamudeo con un rubor en sus mejillas, haciendo sonreír a su madre quien tan solo asintió con la cabeza afirmando lo que dijo._

_ Así es, así que mañana en el receso después de clases le dirás lo que sientes._ murmuro desafiante con una mirada seria en su rostro._ No cometas el mismo error que yo cometí con la madre de Sakura, ¿ entendido?._ le advirtió en un tono de advertencia a ella._

_ Si madre._ pudo contestar apenas ella sin salir de su estado de shock aun._

Eriol la miro con una mirada llena de firmeza en su rostro y murmuro:

_ Mañana le dirás todo lo que sientes, ¿entendido?._

La castaña se sonrojo y asintió torpemente con la cabeza.

_ Si, Eriol-kun._

* * *

Al día siguiente Sakura se dirigía a la escuela retrasada ya que se había levantado tarde.

_ Papa debo irme, llegare retrasada._ se despidió de su padre y Touya mientras se colocaba sus patines para irse patinando._ Adiós hermano._ dicho esto emprendió su camino patinando a toda velocidad para llegar a tiempo a la escuela, sin darle tiempo a su padre para que conteste.

_ Pero hija..._ se quedo con la palabra en la boca mirando como se perdía su figura entre los arboles de cerezo, patinando._ Cuídate Sakura._ suspiro el.

 **Continuará.**

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **¿Al fin Sakura le confesara a Tomoyo lo que siente o no?**

 **¿Corresponderá Tomoyo sus sentimientos, o no?, T.T**

 **Averiguarlo** **en el siguiente capitulo...**

 **Que viva el yuri! :D**

 **Tomoyo x Sakura.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fandom:** Card Captor Sakura.

 **Tipo de relato:** Historia (Cuentos Cortos)

 **Capítulos:** 10.

 **Autor:** Kathleen Kyros.

 **Pareja:** Tomoyo x Sakura.

 **Título** **:**

 **Continuación** **de Un Sueño.**

 **Chapter 7.**

 **Revelaciones parte II.**

Tomoyo suspiro al entrar al salón de clases se dio de cuenta que nadie había llegado y se acerco a sentarse a su puesto donde se sienta habitualmente, no se dio de cuenta que Sakura había entrado al aula de clases y se quedo mirándola con una mirada de piedra sin poder hablar o moverse en su rostro, si no fuera por Kero quien había salido sorprendiendo a la misma Sakura y a ella quien no había notado la presencia de ambos, del morral de esta Sakura jamas hubiera reaccionado o dicho algo.

_ ¡Hola Tomoyo!._ la abrazo sorprendiéndola por completo el peluche anaranjado de felpa alado a la chica._ Sakura dijo que quería verte para hablar._ le guiño un ojo a la castaña quien se sonrojo y lo miro con una mirada asesina y llena de vergüenza en su rostro, si las miradas mataran el estuviera muerto._ ¿Por cierto, hiciste pudin?._ dicho esto ultimo suspiro.

_¡Kero!._ protesto la castaña totalmente sonrojada._ discúlpame Tomoyo no hagas caso a K-..._ no pudo terminar ya que la chica la había interrumpido por completo a ella.

_ Yo también quería hablar contigo Sakura._ se sonrojo la chica al decir esto._ Kero déjanos a solas..._ dicho esto ultimo la chica la miro con una mirada nerviosa en su rostro cosa que hizo que el rubor en el rostro de la castaña aumente.

_ Ok..._ dicho esto el peluche anaranjado de felpa alado salio volando de regreso al morral de Sakura dejándolas a solas a ambas chicas por completo.

La castaña suspiro al estar sola con la otra chica y agacho la cabeza por completo.

El silencio que había entre ambas se había tornado tenso hasta que Tomoyo rompió el silencio haciendo que ella levantara su rostro por completo.

_ Dime._ dicho esto la miro con una mirada llena de ternura en su rostro haciendo sorprender a la castaña quien se sonrojo mas de lo que estaba ya que no podía hablar debido a que estaba a solas con ella y los nervios la invadían por completo.- Te escucho, cuéntame con confianza._ agrego esto y se acerco a ella para estar cerca sin apartar su mirada y atención de ella.

 **Continuará.**

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **¿Al fin Sakura le confesara a Tomoyo lo que siente o no?**

 **¿Corresponderá Tomoyo sus sentimientos, o no?, T.T**

 **Averiguarlo** **en el siguiente capitulo...**

 **Que viva el yuri! :D**

 **Tomoyo x Sakura.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fandom:** Card Captor Sakura.

 **Tipo de relato:** Historia (Cuentos Cortos)

 **Capítulos:** 10.

 **Autor:** Kathleen Kyros.

 **Pareja:** Tomoyo x Sakura.

 **Título:**

 **Continuación de Un Sueño.**

 **Chapter 8.**

 **Revelaciones parte III.**

Sakura la miro con una mirada llena de nervios en su rostro y suspiro por completo, cosa que hizo que la chica rompiera la distancia que había entre ambas y la abrazara por completo transmitiéndole confianza y valor ya que había notado que los nervios no la dejaban hablar.

_ Te amo._ murmuro derrepente la chica haciéndola congelar por completo a la castaña._ siempre te amé desde niña, nunca lo supe hasta ahora que me di cuenta que siempre te amé; quizás por miedo nunca lo supe y lo oculte, pero ahora sé que te amo y deseo pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado Sakura Kinomoto..._ al decir esto último profundizo el abrazo que le daba a la castaña y una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla mojando el cuello de la otra chica quien tan solo reacciono por completo.

Yo también te amo._ contesto la chica entrecortadamente debido a que estaba llorando en silencio._ siempre te amé desde niña..._ suspiro al decir esto último._ y si no eres para mí, estaré muerta en vida._ una lagrima resbalo silenciosamente en su rostro._ te amo._ repitió esto con firmeza y acerco su rostro al de la chica y la beso._

Ambas jóvenes suspiraron y se miraron entre sí sin romper el abrazo que se estaban dando aun, sus miradas lo decían todo pues se amaban y al fin habían decidido declararse entre ambas mutuamente lo que sentían sin saber que eran correspondidas ya que se amaban en secreto y ninguna se atrevía a decirlo por miedo alguno de no ser aceptada.

_ Le diremos a nuestros padres Sakura? ._ pregunto la joven pelo purpura derrepente con una mirada llena de incertidumbre en su rostro sorprendiendo a la chica._ deberían saber nuestro amor y que tendremos una relación de ahora en adelante, hasta nuestros amigos y tus guardianes…_

La castaña contesto saliendo de su sorpresa en un tono nervioso lo cual no extraño a Tomoyo pues esta conocía bien a la chica y sabía hasta el mínimo detalle y lo tímida que era esta.

_ Pues… sí._

_ Espero todo salga bien…_fue la respuesta fría y seca de la chica pelo purpura.

Ojala..._ pensó la castaña mirándola con una mirada llena de tristeza en su rostro.

Sonomi suspiro mientras dejaba de usar su computador desde su escritorio entonces agacho la cabeza y miro la hoja que estaba sobre el escritorio, frunció el ceño al notar la irregularidad que tenia el documento que había recibido en el buzón de la empresa.

Se trataba de una persona que vivía en Alemania el cual era un personaje muy adinerado quien estaba interesado en comprar unas acciones de su empresa ya que estaba encantado por el trabajo que hacia su empresa, lo cual la extrañaba por completo no tanto por eso sino por el contenido que decía la carta estaba a punto de leer la carta cuando de pronto tocaron la puerta de su oficina.

_ Adelante..._ ladro ella con una mirada de fastidio en su rostro.

La puerta se abrió por completo dejando ver a Fujitaka el padre de Sakura lo cual la sorprendió por completo.

_Hola Sonomi._ murmuro con una sonrisa en su rostro el.

_¡FUJITAKA!._ grito sorprendida ella._ ¿Que haces aquí?._ se sonrojo al preguntar eso la pelirroja cosa que hizo sonreír amplio al padre de Sakura.

_ Vine a verte._ murmuro el antes de suspirar._ aparte quería hablar contigo.- dijo esto ultimo con expresión seria en su rostro lo cual extraño y a su vez preocupo a la otra.

_¿Sobre que?._ pregunto curiosamente la madre de Tomoyo._ ¿Pasa algo?._ agrego preocupadamente al notar la mirada tensa que había aparecido en el rostro de Fujitaka.

_ Pues..._ titubeo el mordiéndose los labios con nerviosismo sin saber si decirle a la otra o no._ al parecer hay un enemigo que quiere hacerle daño a Sakura y a todos nosotros... ese quiere las car-t..._ no termino ya que esta lo interrumpió por completo._

_¿¡QUE!?._ grito esta sorprendida levantándose de su asiento desde su escritorio por completo.

_ Al parecer esta persona en el pasado tuvo problemas con Clow, y este anda buscando a la reencarnación de este y a la persona que tiene las cartas en esta época._ agrego con una mirada llena de preocupación en su rostro.

_ Pero... ¿quien es?..._ pregunto ella con intriga sin salir aun de su sorpresa.

_ No se..._ contesto el.

 **Continuará.**

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **AYYYYY! SAKURA SE DECLARO AL FIN A TOMOYO!**

 **¿QUIEN SERA EL NUEVO ENEMIGO QUE QUIERE DAÑAR A SAKURA?**

 **¿LE DIRÁN AMBAS A SONOMI Y FUJITAKA QUE SE AMAN LAS DOS?**

 **¿COMO REACCIONARAN TODOS AL SABER EL ROMANCE DE AMBAS?**

 **¿Que pasara entre ambas?, T.T**

 **Averiguarlo en el siguiente capitulo...**

 **Que viva el yuri! :D**

 **Tomoyo x Sakura.**


End file.
